The school dance
by Rock-Mock
Summary: its the night of the school dance, and hermione is looking as good as ever. Harry and Ron cant stand it.


**It was the night of a school dance. Some of the students thought it would be fun for one night a month there would be a school dance. The teachers agreed after much discussion. **

**Everyone was down in the Great Hall, Hermione, Ron and Harry was still up in the common room. They all wanted to enter the great hall together, and Hermione was still getting ready.**

"**Hurry up Hermione!" Harry called to her. **

"**Yeah hurry up, were going to miss it!" Ron yelled. **

**Hermione was choosing what earrings to wear when she heard them yell. **

"**I'm coming!" She called back, "God they can't wait can they," she said to herself. Harry and Ron were about to go up to her dormitory when she came walking down the stairs. She was wearing a pretty pink dress with frills going all the way down it. Harry and Ron stood there with open mouths. Hermione was so beautiful. Her hair was in curls that covered her shoulders. **

"**Oh shut up" She said as she reached them. Ron went to hook his arm with hers but she didn't let him. As they were about to reach the exit to the common room, Hermione was grabbed by Ron he took her with both his hands and pinned her to the wall. **

"**Ron!" Hermione squealed.**

"**I can't stand this," Ron said. She was trying to get loose of his grip, and Harry attempted to get Ron off of her, Harry liked her too much to see this. But Ron pushed his lips to hers and she lost her urge to fight. She was kissing him back, instead of hitting him; she was hugging him to her. Harry was pounding his fists into Ron's back, yelling at him, "What are you doing?"**

**When Ron began kissing down Hermione's neck she said to harry "Stop it Harry, its okay." She moaned the last few words as Ron slid his hands up and down her body, caressing the skin on her back and butt. "It's not okay," Harry said in her ear. He had stopped hitting Ron; he wanted to touch Hermione for himself. Hermione twisted her head and put her lips to Harry's, He almost jumped back with confusion and shock. She was being felt up by Ron yet she was kissing Harry. What did this mean? He asked himself. But his urge to have Hermione, covered the urge to do what's right.**

**Then Hermione stopped both Harry and Ron, She grabbed their hands and dragged them to her prefects dorm. When she closed the door they were upon her again. Ron grabbed her from behind, while Harry took the front. Harry kissed her sweet, pink lips, while Ron sucked the back of neck and undid her dress. He undid her dress and undid himself, standing behind her beautiful naked body, he was going to have her no matter what. Ron entered Hermione's asshole, with his huge hard cock. She nearly fell from the pressure of it. Ron moved inside her and she moaned into Harry's mouth. Harry was still there fully clothed. Just kissing her. It wasn't a competition but harry felt as though it would be. He let go of Hermione's lips and dropped his boxers. Harry looked on to the image in front of him. Ron behind Hermione, she was hold his head and kissing him as he moved his dick inside her. She moaned inside Ron's mouth this time. Harry was disgusted that Ron was the one holding her, kissing her, inside her. But from it all Harry was getting aroused, his dick hard, so harry took hold of the situation, he took Hermione's head back from Ron and kissed her. Harry could feel that Hermione's vagina was so wet against his cock. Harry didn't want to enter Hermione when Ron was still inside her butt, but Harry was so hard, so aroused. He wanted this so bad. He entered her she screamed in his mouth at the moment his dick entered her pussy. Ron came wildly right after Harry had entered. As Ron got out Harry took Hermione to the bed. He lay her down and thrust himself inside, deeper. She screamed louder than she moaned for Ron, with that thought he wanted to show Ron that he was better at EVERYTHING. Harry moved his hips faster and harder to Hermione, moaning. And she orgasmed twice before Harry was done. He slowly left her soaking wet vagina. She was panting as she lay on the bed. Ron was on the ground, from when he came before. He looked as though he was about to go to sleep. Harry was begging for more. The ecstasy he felt before amazed him to the core. He turned to see Hermione asleep; her naked body just lay there. But she was asleep. **

**Damn it, Harry thought to himself. **


End file.
